


Blissful memories

by golden_marigold



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Memories, One Shot, Sharing a Bed, Well... more like sharing a hammock, sophomore year, very fluffy but i was in a mood okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 14:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19297474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_marigold/pseuds/golden_marigold
Summary: It was comfortable, this. The brain occasionally needs a break from the chaos of finishing sophomore year. What is better than intertwining legs, relaxed hand-holding, and laying your head on your boyfriend’s chest all the while gazing at the minute white dots 4.24 to more than millions of light years away?





	Blissful memories

**Author's Note:**

> I challenged myself to write a story using 8 random words generated on a random website and I got a lot of words that are definitely not supposed to be apart of a cute fluffy fan-fiction but I was in the mood to write one so I used them as best as possible. The words were: Aggressive, lake, abortive (unsuccessful), young, immolate (death by burning, sacrificing), frantic, chilly, and lamentable (conditions are unfortunate; regrettable). Look for them if you want! Or don't, whatever floats your boat. :)

Crisp, autumn wind whistled as the sound of the darkly lit trees shook in reply.

They were unwinding in an old hammock that TJ’s grandpa had bought many years ago, the camping style blue and green vertical stripes faintly shimmering under the moon. Not too far away was a lake bordering TJ’s yard. It was truthfully shimmering. Purple and white and blue mixed together to form a glorious pastel reflection. The stars above were not as prominent as they were when the pair went camping the last summer, but they were more visible than from Cyrus’ house, which is closer to the little shops of Shadyside.

It was comfortable, this. The brain occasionally needs a break from the chaos of finishing sophomore year. And what is better than intertwining legs, relaxed hand-holding, and laying your head on your boyfriend’s chest all the while gazing at the minute white dots 4.24 to more than millions of light years away? In this moment, nothing. Lazy Fridays are the best days.

Cyrus slightly angled his head to glance at TJ. The pale light bounced off his clean jawline and pale nose. TJ’s lips were glossy with chap-stick (Cyrus didn’t like kissing chapped lips) and his eyes so peaceful that Cyrus could barely register the normally sharp green if not for the hammock.

“Did the teacher grade your essay yet?”

TJ angled his head downward a little as Cyrus placed his head back on the warm chest.

“The one about the political situation and self-immolation in Tibet?”

“Yeah.”

“She said she liked it even if it was ‘exceedingly disheartening’”.

“I agree with her. I didn’t want to read it more than once. And I like strangely scary stuff sometimes.”

TJ hummed in reply, but Cyrus could tell that he was going to say something else by the slight shift in his arm loosely hung on Cyrus’ waist.

“Remember when we watched that horror movie and you were clinging on to be like a frantic young koala-bear-thing?”  

TJ chuckled a bit after he spoke the thought aloud and Cyrus felt the low rumble of his chest more than he heard the lighter sound of laughing.

“First of all, Koalas aren’t bears; they are marsupials. Second, that movie was creepy, not scary. I don’t like _creepy_ stuff; especially when we were in middle school.”

Silence engulfed once again as they mentally recalled the awkward years that were middle school. Cyrus could remember that night very clearly. It was his first sleepover at TJ’s house, TJ’s parents were out of town, so they could have done anything, but the night resulted in a movie marathon and badly-baked apple-cinnamon muffins. Shoulders had been pressing together, not in comfort but in calculated movements, as the sound of the TV boomed too loud. At least, that was what Cyrus had remembered. It was also-

“A few weeks before we got officially together,” TJ breathed calmly. “When you left in the morning I slept on the same pillow you used for a solid two weeks. I was so sad when I couldn’t smell your shampoo on it anymore, but I kept using it.”

“Wow. Who knew you used to be so aggressively obsessed with me?”

TJ lightly flicked him with a finger.

“Like you were any better.”

“True,” Cyrus replied, because it was true. For months in middle school, the front of his mind was solely crowded with circling thoughts surrounding the tiny two letter name.

“Oh, do tell.”

“I may or may not have done the same to your hoodies. Multiple times.” Now that he thought about it… there were other instances, too. “And your beanie. And your gloves. And- wait. No.”

“What?”

Cyrus grimaced.

“Your jersey.”

“Really?” TJ asked it in a way that held genuine disbelief and slight judgement. “Was it clean?”

“No.”

“Okay, that’s gross. Its settled. You were way worse than me Cy.”

Cyrus pouted and let out a tiny whine at the accusation, ready to retaliate.

“ _You_ were the one to make the first move!”

“That was in a life or death situation Cyrus.”

Cyrus hummed in reply as he pondered that sentence. It wasn’t really a life or death situation, but it felt like it for TJ at the time.

“Even though she apologized, I’m glad Kira moved,” TJ added. Cyrus heard the noisy shaking of the trees surrounding them and if you looked up, the outlines of the dark clouds above shone.  His skin was very cool with the wind occasionally flying by.

“Same. I’m also glad her attempts to make you abandon me were abortive.”

“But it still worked a little while, which was my fault.”

No, it wasn’t. They had talked about this before, especially when they had come out to Cyrus’ parents. All of them tried to tell him it wasn’t his fault for making Cyrus sad, but he obviously still felt guilty.

TJ was still now, so Cyrus shifted so that his hands were on opposite sides of TJ’s waist and Cyrus’ upper body was lifted. He could stare at TJ dead on now. Said boy’s eyes were sorrowful and filled to the brim with regret. Cyrus could tell by their glossiness and the fact that they were lidded.

“The situation was lamentable, sure, but she was the one who manipulated _you_ TJ. And you were the one who fought for yourself. Granted, fighting meant roaring at Kira about how horrible she was when she came to retrieve you from Buffy’s basketball game and then shouting that you liked me in front of the entire school before running 2 miles back to the park, but still…”

“I probably shouldn’t have yelled at her either, huh?” TJ was grimacing, now.

“Ehh. She deserved it and needed someone to tell her she was being a bad person,” Cyrus answered.

They fell into companionable silence once again. The wind was getting louder, and every minute the trees shook with more vigor than before. The moon seemed sharper; the lake rippled ever so slightly.

After seeing the worry lines disappear from TJ’s eyes and his lips go into a smirk, Cyrus leaned down to press a quick kiss to TJ’s lips before resting his head back down in his neck.

“Thanks for running after me.”

Cyrus smiled and laughed.

“I was so exhausted after that you had to hold me up before we could even talk about anything.”

TJ chuckled along with him.

“You scared me, Cyrus Goodman.”

“What can I say? I’m not a runner. And, personally, I take pride in the fact that I didn’t pass out once I reached you.”

“You almost did.”

“Nah.” He totally almost did. TJ literally had to guide them to a rock and hold him sideways with his arms before Cyrus started panting in short breaths that he liked TJ, too. TJ had simply pecked him on the cheek before embracing him tightly. That had, of course, taken Cyrus’ breath away once again, and he had to tap TJ’s back a few times before the grip was lessened and he could comfortably cool down in his crush’s arms.  

Cyrus was sure that extinct dinosaurs could see his beaming smile and eyes formed after recalling the memory.

“I’m getting chilly,” TJ lightly said.

“Me too.”

“Should we go inside to sleep or get a blanket and stay out here?”

“It’s probably going to rain.”

“Oh, right.”

Silently, Cyrus peeled himself from TJ. It proved to be a difficult task, even is he was getting cold. Yet, instantaneously his long limbs felt the powerful wind outside of their little shielding hammock. When he brushed TJ’s arm, it was icy.

Once the frigid, wet grass alarmed his feet, Cyrus held out a hand for TJ to grasp. Soon enough, they were both out of the hammock and trekking back inside the house.            

When TJ’s parents found out about them, they were accepting but they didn’t let them sleep in the same bed or on the same couch if they caught them. Of course, they never followed this heinous rule and always moved to the coziest bed with the warmest blankets after his parents fell asleep. Luckily, the house was quiet, and the only light was on the back porch.

They crept their way in slowly. A few times the floor creaked and they made eye-contact full of amusement dancing with mock horror. When they got to TJ’s room with a small flashlight they found on the porch, probably left by TJ’s mom, they changed quickly into warm hoodies. Then, in a crash of hushed laughs and flailing limbs, they settled on his bed with TJ half-hugging Cyrus sideways this time.

“I’m happy middle school happened,” Cyrus whispered.

“Me too underdog, me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! :D


End file.
